Not Standing for Being Stood Up
by MizzMegz
Summary: Everyone's been stood up before, some cry, some vow never to date again, others? Well, they just get even. Humorous fluff! There is a little swear word so if that kind of thing offends. Thou hast been warned.


Author's note: This'll be a one shot that I'll finish up in the next chapter. This revolves around Drake and my fancharacter Angela, his semi-daughter. As far as timeline goes Gosalyn is already grown up and moved out possibly married, but that's another story. _This_ is a story about being stood up...and getting even.

Angela rose from the kitchen chair hurt and annoyed. Dresses weren't her thing, but when a certain young man, Andrew Wadsworth the III, asked her to the winter formal, she'd agreed. And there she was standing in a flowing, gauzey/lacey concoction of white with her dark curls piled into a cascade of loveliness atop her head. Looking into the mirror an hour and a half ago, she had to admit she could give more than half the girls at school a run for their money, but…

Glancing at the clock told her that he was almost an hour late. He wasn't coming. She supposed it must have been some kind of dare, or a joke. She grinned, cracking her knuckles, she liked jokes, especially the punch line.

In her graceful way, she flowed into the living room. "Drake?"

He lowered the newspaper he'd been pretending to read, revealing a dazzling shade of blue eyes that matched her own. His expression was torn between a smile at her appearance and the desire to don his nightly ensemble and track down the juvenile delinquent that had stood her up and give him what for. She wasn't sure if this amused her or not. If anyone was going to thrash Mr. Wadsworth the III, it was going to be her, in front of their entire class…

"Can I borrow the car?"

Drake quirked an inquiring eyebrow, "For?"

Angela shrugged, "Just because my date sucks doesn't mean my night has to. It took me damn near all day and all my savings to look like this, if you think I'm sitting here licking my wounds think again. Besides Skylar and the others should be there and if I get really bored, I can piss off all the barbies by flirting with their dates and if I find mine, I'll give him a black eye. Y'know fun stuff."

Drake's expression was unblinking and droll, " As a parental figure, I don't think I should condone such behavior." Her bare shoulders drooped in disappointment. "However, I'm not above it." He fished around in his pocket and tossed her the keys.

They were caught mid-air and she pecked his cheek, "Thanks Drake."

He gave a half smile, "Do I dare say 'enjoy yourself'?"

Angela's grin was wolfish despite her angelic appearance. "Oh, I will whether you do or not."

"Don't stay out too late and try not to do anything that will involve me taking a trip downtown."

This time she gave a genuine smile, "I'll be home before I turn into a pumpkin."

When the door closed behind her and the car headlights backed out of the driveway, Drake tossed aside his newspaper and sprang to his feet.

"And where are you going?"

He whirled to see his lovely wife, in his bathrobe, scrutinizing him with a knowing expression.

He was all innocence, "Who said I was going anywhere?"

The sorceress crossed her arms, "I know that look, Drake Mallard, and it has 'Darkwing' written all over it."

He crossed the room in a few strides, gathered her hands in his and kissed her cheek. "You saw Angela's face, Morg."

She sighed, "I know, I'd forgotten how cruel life can be at that age." Her eyes narrowed to a piece of paper in her hand, "I couldn't even find a descent spell!"

Drake chuckled as he read, "Hex for Hair Loss." "Now who's playing the vengeful parent?"

Morgana smirked and relented, "Oh alright, just don't over do it."

He was stunned, "Moi? Over do it? Perish the thought!" She looked skeptical. "I'll prove it, I'll be home by 11:30."

" 11:00"  
" 11:25"  
" 11:10"  
" 11:15"  
"Done!"

Morgana nuzzled him affectionately, "I'll be waiting, my dark night."

His grin was impish as he stole a kiss and dove for the blue chairs. It was time to get formal!


End file.
